Consecuencia inolvidable
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: U.A Después de una noche de borrachera él despierta con una desconocida en su cama, de esa mujer no conoce ni su nombre pero esa extraña que está en su misma cama, desde la noche anterior se convirtió en su esposa…. ¡Consecuencias de una noche de borrachera!


Otra noche, otra mujer en su cama y la misma historia se repite otra vez hay sexo sin amor, otra vez se acostó con una desconocida, con una que ni su nombre conoce.

Se pone de pie mira fríamente a la rubia que está en su cama durmiendo como si fuera un ángel con pechones rubios sobre su bello rostro, camina hasta su cuarto de baño y abre la ducha, se mete de inmediato bajo el agua ya que estaba desnudo, levanto el rostro y dejo que el agua cayera sobre su cara, mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Luego de esa larga ducha se vistió elegantemente ya que era el presidente de la empresa de su familia, arreglo su corbata mientras se observaba al espejo realmente le resultaba fastidioso ir a esa empresa a perder su valioso tiempo.

Miro a la rubia indiferente antes de irse y se marcho de su cuarto, se dirigió a la sala de su apartamento.

-Señor Brief su desayuno está listo-informo mujer mayor a su jefe.

-No desayunare, estoy atrasado-dijo mientras se marchaba a toda prisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ya me gradué hace unos meses-dijo la morena a su amiga.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?-pregunto Bra y bebió un trago de jugo de naranja.

-Buscar trabajo como secretaria ejecutiva para poder independizarme-miraba el desayuno que le preparo su madre pero no tenía apetito.

-¿Te sientes bien?-noto la tristeza en los ojos de Pan.

-Criss termino conmigo hace dos días-confeso con la miraba baja.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-dejo el desayuno a un lado.

-Porque no tiene importancia de todas formas yo ya no sentía nada por él.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, nuestras relación se volvió monótona y ya no tenía sentido seguir.

Bra miro a su amiga con pena-¿Te parece si te ayudo a buscar trabajo?

-¿Eh?-la miro extrañada.

-Sí, lo que escuchaste es más si consigues trabajo saldremos a celebrar esta noche.

Pan la miro confundida la peli-azul sabía de sobra que a ella no le gustaba salir a bailar pero la morena tenía que admitir que a su amiga era imposible decirle que no, ya se había resignado a no poder decirle no a su amiga.

La peli-azul tomo su celular y llamo a su hermano.

-No tengo tiempo hermanita-dijo él al atender la llamada de Bra, Trunks poso su mano sobre su frente en señal de fastidio.

-No te quitare mucho tiempo solo dime ¿Todavía buscas secretaria?-pregunto curiosa.

-Si….

-Ya no busques más ya encontré la indicada-Pan miraba a su amiga con la ceja alzada porque no entendía con quien hablaba.

-Pues dile a esa que venga a la entrevista como las demás.

-Pero….

-Pero nada hermanita no porque sea una de tus amigas tendrá el puesto sin hacer ni un esfuerzo y si eso era todo adiós-estaba de mal humor.

-¡Gracias por nada!-se despidió con sarcasmo y colgó.

Guardo su móvil en su cartera y miro a su amiga-hay que ir al centro comercial a comprar ropa para tu entrevista.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú solo obedece-respondió con una sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miraba su celular a la vez escuchaba a la chica que estaba frente a él.

-Como verá termine mis estudios y tengo experiencia ya que trabaje en otra empresas de mucho prestigio-dijo la mujer de no más de 24 años.

-Disculpa ¿Cómo dijo?-estaba distraído.

-Señor Brief ya le he repetido la misma frase más de 2 veces.

-Lo ciento, estoy distraído.

-Se nota-dijo seria.

-Será mejor que venga otro día hoy, debo irme me surgió un asunto importante que debo atender-se coloco su chaqueta.

-Pero señor no puede hacer eso hay más de 30 mujeres ahí afuera esperando su entrevista hace más de 3 horas.

-De verdad lo lamento-no cambiaria de opinión.

-Es usted un hombre muy desconsiderado….

Lo miro fríamente y se marcho de la oficina el peli-lila, él hiso lo mismo.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Bra quien estaba junto a la puerta de la oficina.

-No soporto este lugar, me voy.

-¿Y la entrevista?

-Tú hazte cargo, espero que elijas a la adecuada-dijo y sin más se marcho como alma que lleva el diablo, era un irresponsable, un mujeriego y mucho más.

-El señor Brief ya escogió a su nueva secretaria…Son Pan de un paso adelante por favor-dijo con seriedad Bra la morena trago saliva y obedeció.

-Las demás pueden retirarse gracias por haber venido.

Una que otra de las mujeres quedo desconforme ya que Pan no había sido entrevistada-¡No es justo ella no fue entrevistada!-dijo una de las tantas mujeres.

-Si no se controla llamare a seguridad-amenazo Bra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pan se sentía incomoda con la falda cintura alta de color negra y la camisa verde claro trasparente, estaba maquillada de una forma sencilla ya que no estaba acostumbrada a maquillarse mucho menos a vestirse así, pero Bra insistió tanto que no pudo decir no, la peli-azul le elogio el vestuario, la morena se veía muy bella y no paso desapercibida ante la mirada de muchos hombres.

-No me siento cómoda aquí-dijo con su cartera en la mano y mirando a su amiga.

-Es compresible es la primera vez que sales a bailar-dijo Bra mientras le sonreía a un desconocido que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Necesito un trago-dijo la morena y camino hasta la barra con dificultad ya que no estaba acostumbrada a usar tacos con aguja.

Trato de caminar derecha pero lo único que logro fue pisar de forma incorrecta el suelo estaba por caer y pasar la peor vergüenza de su vida pero unas fuertes manos la tomaron de la cintura e impidieron la caída.

-G-gracias-susurro ella, él desconocido le daba la espalda.

-Debes tener más cuidado…

Dijo el oji-azul quien no la dejo de sostener es más la sujeto con más fuerza, Pan tembló, el peli-lila con total osadía la obligo a apoyar su cabeza contra su pecho la morena se estremeció al sentir los latidos de ese hombre y Trunks lo supo, había encontrado a su nueva víctima, alguien con quien pasar la noche…

**N/A:**

¿Qué tal estuvo? Es mi nuevo fic el cual tiene una trama parecida a "dulce error" (otro de mis fics) pero este estará muy interesante como notaran.

Espero que me den su opinión con respecto a este fic.


End file.
